Mr. Blown-To-Bits
Mr. Blown-To-Bits (The Bus Gas Explosion Man) is the seventh chapter in Karakuridōji Ultimo (Series). Statistics *'Cover Characters:' Ultimo and Yamato Agari *'Cover Tagline:' "The Summer Of Japan. The Summer Of Ultimo." *'Page Tagline:' "Yamato's Best Friend, Rune. The One Who Appears Before Him Is...An Envoy Of Evil." *'Ending Tagline:' "His Resolution Is Decided. The Two Of Them....Soar!!" Summary Yamato Agari goes to school, only to be interupted by Edile, an evil doji that represents gluttony. Plot Rune Kodaira heads out to find Yamato to tell him that someone is trying to hide the existence of the Karakuri Dōji, unaware that it is Regla who is behind it. Jealous comes out of nowhere and tells Rune he can see of the envy in his heart. The next day, Yamato goes to Senjo Academy like nothing has happened. He remembers last night, about his meeting with the masters of the good doji. He returns home to find that his apartment is still in shambles (he believed the dōji would have returned it to normal), and his mother had taken the one hundred million yen to buy a room in a luxury high-rise. Returning to present day, Yamato is punched by Hibari Oume, a friend of Makoto Sayama's, who saw that he was depressed and wanted to cheer him up. He is then greeted by Akitsu Otake and Kiyose Matsumoto, also friends of Sayama's, who tell him that Rune wasn't in school yesterday. Oume believes that the disappearance of Rune might have something to do with the bus explosion she saw yesterday. At first, this makes Yamato nervous that his cover has been blown, but Rune appears and explains that she has imagined it. Sayama also joins the group and leaves with Oume, Otake, and Matsumoto for class. Yamato notices that she is avoiding eye contact with him, whch makes him believe that last night may have shook her up. He then asks Rune why he didn't tell them about the dōji, to which he explains that he could imagine what would happen if he did and say that they can keep it a secret between them. In class, Yamato wonders if and why Rune is acting different, but thinks that it better if he can keep his distance from everyone. Meanwhile, K asks Vice if alright to leave them be, the Six Pefections and say if the don't make a move, the Six Pefections will grow stronger. However, Vice explains to K that the reason he is refraining from doing anything is because he won't be acting until he fully fix and the stronger good gets the stronger evil gets. At Senjo Academy, Hana Koganei, a 5 year old girl, asks a security guard if Yamato is in school. Without an answer, she goes in anyway, the guard tries to stop her from going in saying they should go to her parents. She than say that her parents are dead. The guard express sorry for the girl, but she said it was alright and that she has someone, following behind her is something casting a large shadow. In class, Yamato is sleeping, but he is interupted by Hana, who is yelling at him through a window. At first, he wonders how a child could be standing outside a third-floor window, but then it is discovered that the large shadow from earlier was a gigantic doji, which she stands on top of. The dōji is Edile, the evil doji that represents the deadly sin of gluttony. Yamato, while pretending to be asleep, wonders how dōji choose their masters and how she, a child, could be evil. That question is answered quickly when she destroys the school's gym, believing that he is laughing at her because of her age. No longer able to ignore her, Yamato calls Ultimo, having preformed The Pledge. Character in Order of Appearance * Rune Kodaira * Jealous * Yamato Agari * Ultimo * Koun Shakujii (flashback) * Shina Machi (flashback) * Hiroshi Kumegawa (flashback) * Shin Ekoda (flashback) * Musashi Murayama (flashback) * Yoichi Oizumi (flashback) * Fushimi Agari (flashback) * Hibari Oume * Kiyose Matsumoto * Akitsu Otake * Makoto Sayama * K * Vice * Hana Koganei * Edile Trivia * Yamato's desk has "I ♥ Sayama" engraved on it. Category:Chapters